Harry Potter and the Philosopher's stone musical
by GinnyWeasley4Eva8
Summary: Exactly what the title says! The Philosopher's stone as a musical with the characters singing! Better than the summary so please take a chance to read! Joint write is AliWeasley.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I do not own Help by the Beatles**

**Potter Musical – Philosopher's stone**

**Harry POV**

'Boy!' Uncle Vernon shouted. 'You've really done it this time!'

I gulped and ran to my cupboard and bolted the door which didn't work against Uncle Vernon's great strength. He ripped the door of its hinges and shouted in my face.

'I can't believe you took Dudley's favourite toy!' He bellowed whilst going purple with rage.

'I never stole his toy.' I whimpered

'Stealing and now lying, what punishment shall this be?' He questioned

'I know whilst Petunia, Dudley and I go on a day trip I want you to clean the house from top to bottom and if I find any dust you will be spanked severely!' Uncle Vernon shouted whilst walking towards the door with Petunia and Dudley in tow.

I headed towards the living room and sighed, why did my parents have to die and leave me in this hellhole. I really need some help.

I spun flipped on the CD machine and the song Help by the Beatles came on. I started to sing:

**Help, I need somebody,**

**Help, not just anybody,**

**Help, you know I need someone, help.**

**When I was younger, so much younger than today,**

**I never needed anybody's help in any way.**

**But now these days are gone, I'm not so self assured,**

**Now I find I've changed my mind and opened up the doors.**

**Help me if you can, I'm feeling down**

**And I do appreciate you being round.**

**Help me, get my feet back on the ground,**

**Won't you please, please help me.**

**And now my life has changed in oh so many ways,**

**My independence seems to vanish in the haze.**

**But every now and then I feel so insecure,**

**I know that I just need you like I've never done before.**

**Help me if you can, I'm feeling down**

**And I do appreciate you being round.**

**Help me, get my feet back on the ground,**

**Won't you please, please help me.**

**When I was younger, so much younger than today,**

**I never needed anybody's help in any way.**

**But now these daya are gone, I'm not so self assured,**

**Now I find I've changed my mind and opened up the doors.**

**Help me if you can, I'm feeling down**

**And I do appreciate you being round.**

**Help me, get my feet back on the ground,**

**Won't you please, please help me, help me, help me, oh.**

I sighed and went back to my cleaning.

**Thanks for reading from me and AliWeasley! This is just the first chapter and tell us what you think of it so we know what you like and bits you didn't for next time!**

**Please review and look forward too our next song on Potter Musical – Philosopher's stone!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Magic by Selena Gomez.**

**This is the next chapter of Potter Musical – Philosopher's stone. Joint writer is AliWeasley.**

**Harry POV**

We have moved to this strange shack in the middle of nowhere because I kept having lots of letters addressed to me but Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia wouldn't let me read them. I wonder what they said.

I was currently lying on the ground and wishing myself a happy birthday because today I was 11. They don't remember though. The waves crashed against the shack but then a pounding on the door shook the shack. A giant man pushed the door down and stepped in, he looked around then spotted me.

'Arry, good to see ya, my my you've grown ent we?' The man bellowed

'Who are you sir?' I asked timidly

'Oh pardon me, I'm Rubeous Hagrid. Hogwarts caretaker.' Hagrid said

'What's Hogwarts?' I said

'You dunno what Hogwarts is! It is only the best wizarding school in the world.'

'There's no such thing as wizards!' I said boldly

'Of course there is – magic is running through your very veins!' he whispered

'Magic? Me?' I mumbled

'Yes, look and listen.' He got out an umbrella and pointed to a clock with it. The clock transformed into a CD player and he flipped on a track.

**Oh, oh, oh, your magic, you know**

**Never believe your not though**

**Your magic, you know**

**Never believe your not though**

**This umbrella is my wand, we've formed a very special bond**

**There's nothing we cannot do**

**You're a wizard Harry, someday you will meet a witch and marry**

**You're powerful and magical.**

**Oh, oh, oh, your magic, you know**

**Never believe your not though**

**Your magic, you know**

**Never believe your not though**

**Your mum and your dad, called Lily and James**

**Were famous in the wizarding world**

**There was an evil man called Vol – de – mort. He killed them on your bedroom floor**

**So now your famous in the wizarding world**

**Oh, oh, oh, your magic, you know**

**Never believe your not though**

**Your magic, you know**

**Never believe your not though**

Hagrid stopped singing jumped of the sofa, put the spoon down that was in his hands and looked at me.

'My parents were magic and murdered by another wizard?' I asked

'Uh, oh, yeah I wasn't meant to tell ya that, I must off got carried away there…' He chuckled nervously

'Come on lets go to Hogwarts!' I exclaimed


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the song Party Rock Anthem by LMFAO.**

Hagrid led me through the arch "Welcome Harry, to Diagon alley!" and everyone turned around!

Diagon alley!  
Yeah  
Whoooooo  
lets go!

**Mc hazza's in the alley today  
Everybody Just come out and rave  
and we gon show yo crazy stuff  
you're the boy lived so show it off!**

**Mc hazza's in the alley today everybody just come out and rave and we gon show yo crazy stuff we just wanna see you**

**SPEND IT!**

**In the alley harry and hag  
Lookin for owl  
she's so pretty now  
I'm try a wand and blow up a vase  
oh well, at least it's not your face**

**Where's my money is got to know  
it's the first ever I've got some dough  
I want a cauldron and a broom So I can fly around yea zoom zoom zoom**

**YO I'm shaking hands with dudes  
I've never even met, what the hell I'm harry potter yea that's the bar that im setting on a rise to the top no Led in ma broomstick. Hey!**

**Mc hazza's in the alley today everybody just come out and rave and we gon show yo crazy stuff so don't wanna just go…**

**SPEND IT!**

**Everyday I'm spending money**

**Step up fast  
And be the first seller to make me throw this cash  
I got money don't be mad  
I'm the boy who lived so don't be sad**

**One robe for me (another one)  
I want a broom wha hee (no way harry)  
I just got an ice cream (ya lick it now)  
and an owl that delivers fo me (she's so pretty!)**

**Harry! Harry! We all love you harry! Buy this, have this, you'll want this, go harry! **

**Mc hazza's in the alley today  
Everybody Just come out and rave  
and we gon show yo crazy stuff  
you're the boy lived so show it off!  
**

**Ooh, Oh, Oh, Oh**

**Everyday I'm spending money!**

Thanks for reading everyone! AliWeasley and I came up with this chapter but AliWeasley wrote it so thanks to her for that! All credits to her lyrics! Thanks for reading! Please review! I asked nicely…


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Bad Romance by Lady Gaga.**

'Um excuse me everywhere else is full can I sit in here?' I looked up to see a ginger haired boy looking really nervous.

'Yeah sure come in!' he gave me a nervous smile and sat down.

An old lady with a trolley walked by and turned towards us.

'Anything from the trolley dear?' she asked.

I looked over to see the boy shake his head, I felt bad so instead I grabbed a handful of galleons out of my pocket.

'We'll take it all!' I said whilst shoving the galleons into her hands.

I offered the boy some which he gratefully took.

'Thanks, my names Ron, by the way, Ron Weasley!' I smiled and shook his hand.

'My names arry.' I said, he gasped. I should of realized this was gonna come.

'Harry Potter?' he said shakily.

'Yeah, I am don't go crazy though' I pleaded after our little trip to Diagon alley, I didn't want another crazed fan.

'Don't worry I won't, I have a feeling this is the start of a great friendship.'

'Me too, me too.' I agreed. To my surprise he stood up and started to sing.

**Ron **_Harry __**Both**_

**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
Wanna have a Bro Romance**

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
Wanna have a Bro Romance

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-Roma-ma-ah!  
Ron- Haz -ooh-la-la!  
I want your bromance

**Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-Roma-ma-ah!  
Ron-haz-ooh-la-la!  
Want Your Bro Romance**

I Want Your friendship  
Your celebrity  
I Want Your Everything  
As Long As It's Free  
I Want to be friends  
friends-friends-friends  
yes only friends

I want the Drama  
That comes with your scar  
I know that having it makes you a star  
so can we be friends  
friends-friends-friends  
yes only friends  
friends-friends-friends  
yes only friends

_You Know That I Want friends  
And I haven't got any  
I Want A Bad, your bro romance_

I Want Your friendship  
and your family  
You And Me Could Write A Bro romance  
I Want acceptance  
As harry  
not the boy who lived so please…

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
Wanna have A Bro Romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
Wanna have A Bro Romance

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-Roma-ma-ah!  
Ron- Hazza-ah-ah-ah  
I want your bromance

I Want Your word  
that you won't ditch me  
if the going gets rough  
and i go all funny  
I Want to be friends  
friends-friends-friends  
yes only friends**  
**

**I Want Your sweeties  
they're very tasty  
don't get me wrong  
I also like you  
I Wanna be friends  
friends-friends-friends  
I Wanna be friends  
friends-friends-friends  
yes only friends**

_**You Know we'd be good friends**_

_**And we'll stick together  
I Want A Bad, your bro romance  
**_**  
**_**yeah we can be friends  
yes very best friends  
You And Me Can have a bro romance we'll have a friendship that will never end  
we'll stick together until the bitter end  
You And Me Can have a bro romance**_

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
We'll have a bro romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
We'll have a bro romance

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-Roma-ma-ah!  
Ron-hazza-ah-ah-ah  
We'll have a bromance

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-Roma-ma-ah!  
Ron-hazza-ah-ah ah  
We'll have a bromance

walk walk down to Hogwarts  
we'll make em jealous  
make em crazy  
Walk Walk down to Hogwarts  
we'll make em jealous  
make em crazy  
Walk walk down to Hogwarts  
We'll make 'em jealous  
Make 'em crazy  
Walk Walk down to Hogwarts  
We'll make 'em jealous  
we'll be the heroes baby!

we'll be best friends  
'til the very end  
we'll thrash anyone  
who gets in our way

_**nous allons**____**être les meilleurs amis**__**  
**__**jusqu'à la fin**__**  
**__**nous allons**____**nous débarrasser**____**de toute personne**__**  
**__**qui obtient**__**, à sa manière**__****_

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
we'll have A Bro Romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
we'll have bro romance

yeah we can be friends  
yes very best friends  
You And Me Can have a bro romance we'll have a friendship that will never end  
we'll stick together until the bitter end  
You And Me Can have a bro romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
we'll have a bro Romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
We'll have a bromance

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-Roma-ma-ah!  
Ron-hazza-ah-ah-ah we'll have a bromance

Thanks for reading and please review! Next one will be out soon review to get a sneak peak of what it will be about and who's singing also any suggestions welcome – songs or who you want to sing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it all belongs to J.K Rowling. I do not own the song Bad by Michael Jackson either.**

**Remember that joint writer is AliWeasley!**

**Harry POV**

We filed of the train and all first years were sent to Hagrid, I was surprised about meeting him again. Me and Ron stood together while we waited for everyone else.

'Have you seen a toad?' A girl asked sneerily whilst tapping me on the shoulder. Ron and I both turned around.

'Excuse me?' I asked.

'A toad, have you seen one? A boy named Neville's lost one. I'm Hermione Granger and you are?' she queried.

'Oh, I'm Harry and this is Ron.' I replied

'Holy cricket, Harry Potter!' she exclaimed

'Errrr, yes, I am.' I spoke.

'Don't worry Harry, I won't be bothering you anytime soon with questions when I can be studying.' She announced before flittering of back to her friends I assume.

Everyone had gathered now and we were sent on boats to the castle. It looked like something out of a fairy tale with all the lights on the castle. We travelled into the castle and up steps before we met a large wooden door. We just stood there waiting before I noticed a young blonde haired boy with a snide look on his face.

'I know who you are, the famous Harry Potter.' The boy smirked

'Yes, and so what?' I answered back

'I'm the most popular kid in this place, so I think it's best if we were friends, you know I could make you popular.' He asked.

'Sorry, but who are you?' I questioned.

'Who am i? Well, I'll tell you who I am, I'm bad.' He spun and everyone moved out of his way.

**Because I'm Bad, I'm Bad-  
Come On  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-  
You Know It  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-  
Come On, You Know  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
And The Wizarding World Has To  
Answer Right Now  
Just To Tell You Once Again,  
Who's Bad . . .**

My names Draco  
My mum's Narcissa  
My dad's Lucius  
We're all Malfoy's,  
I have blonde hair  
it's almost white  
Ya better listen  
or I will fight,  
I'm popular  
and you're so not  
Ya hang round with  
a ginger and a mudblood

But I'm so much better  
than them  
join me and my crew  
crabbe and goyle  
they want ya too  
No need to think about this . . .

Because I'm Bad, I'm Bad-  
Come On  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-  
You Know It  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-  
You Know It, You Know  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
And The Whole World Has To  
Answer Right Now  
(And The Whole World Has To  
Answer Right Now)  
Just To Tell You Once Again,  
(Just To Tell You Once Again)  
Who's Bad . . .

We Can Change all wizards  
Tomorrow  
Hogwarts could Be A Better Place  
If You Don't Like What I'm  
Sayin'  
Then Won't you throw a spell at my face . . .

Because I'm Bad, I'm Bad-  
Come On  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-  
You Know It  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-  
You Know It, You Know  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)

Woo! Woo! Woo!  
(And The Whole World Has  
To Answer Right Now  
Just To Tell You Once  
Again . . .)  
You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-  
Come On  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-  
You Know It-You Know It  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
You Know, You Know, You  
Know, Come On  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
And The Whole World Has To  
Answer Right Now  
(And The Whole World Has To  
Answer Right Now)  
Just To Tell You  
(Just To Tell You Once Again)

You Know I'm Smooth, I'm  
Bad, You Know It  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
You Know I'm Bad, I'm  
Bad Baby  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
You Know, You Know, You  
Know It, Come On  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
And The Whole World Has To  
Answer Right Now  
(And The Whole World Has To  
Answer Right Now)  
Woo!  
(Just To Tell You Once Again)

You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-  
You Know It  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
You Know I'm Bad-You  
Know-Hoo!  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
You Know I'm Bad-I'm Bad-  
You Know It, You Know  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
And The Whole World Has To  
Answer Right Now  
(And The Whole World Has To  
Answer Right Now)  
Just To Tell You Once Again . . .  
(Just To Tell You Once  
Again . . .)  
Who's Bad?

I looked at the boy stunned before replying.

'Yeah, I think no but thanks for the offer.' I turned and headed back to Ron who had somehow managed to drift away. The young blonde boy just turned and walked away.

'Who was that?' I asked Ron

'Draco Malfoy, the meanest kid in the whole school.' Ron replied

We were soon told to enter the great hall by Professor Mcgonagall, she brought out a hat and held it in her hand and In her other hand was a list of names. She placed the hat on a stool and said,

'This is the sorting hat, he will sort you into your houses.' I noticed four long wooden tabled in the hall which I assumed were each house but I was quickly distracted from my thoughts when the sorting hat began to sing.

**Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.**

You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!

I sighed and let the sorting begin, I realised Hogwarts really wasn't like any other school.

**Thanks, please review as always, none yet but if you review first you get a sneak peek! Thanks to AliWeasley for helping!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Seven things by Miley Cyrus.**

"Potter, Harry." The whispering began "did she say…" "Yeah I think she did…"

Everyone was craning their heads to look at me, I was so embarrassed! I walked up to the stool my palms sweaty and my mouth dry, all my secrets spoken aloud to all the school! No thanks. As I put the hat on my head it started talking in my head.

"Hmmm, difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind, either. There's talent, oh my goodness, yes-and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting… so where do I put you?"

I gripped the sides of the stool, I couldn't be put into Slytherin, I didn't want to become bad or dark. So I replied,

"Not Slytherin, not Slytherin."

"Not Slytherin, eh?" the hat responded

"Are you sure?"

"Not Slytherin, not Slytherin."

"You could be great, you know, it's all here in your head, and Slytherin will help you on your way to greatness, no doubt about that"

"Not Slytherin, please NOT SLYTHERIN", I could tell he was reaching his decision

"No? Well, if you're sure- better be GRYFFINDOR!"

I took the dratted hat off and ran to the Gryffindor table, terribly shaken up, I was almost put in Slytherin oh my god… as I looked up I heard Gryffindor table cheering the loudest they had yet, while the Weasley twins yelled;

"We got potter, we got potter!" but all I could think of was 'Yeah, but only just'

I looked at the high table and caught Hagrid's eye who waved and gave me a thumbs up. I grinned back his excitement was obviously hard to contain! My eyes moved along the line a bit and saw, in the middle, Albus Dumbledore. I remembered him from the chocolate frog card. He gave me a discreet wink and lifted his glass in my direction, very subtly. If I may add.

Once we'd finished dinner, and Ron had been sorted into Gryffindor (he grumbled as he sat down "No surprise there") Professor Dumbledore stood up and cried,

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!"

I saw that all the other teachers smiles became rather fixed. Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick and words appeared out of the end.

"Everyone pick their favourite tune" Dumbledore exclaimed.

"Alright then, off we go!"

Then the whole school bellowed…

**Hogwarts, Hogwarts, hoggy warty Hogwarts,  
Teach us something please,  
Whether we be old and bald,  
Or young with scabby knees,  
Our heads could do with filling,  
With some interesting stuff,  
For now they're bare and full of air,  
Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
So teach us things worth knowing,  
Bring back what we've forgot,  
Just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
And learn until our brains all rot.**

At the end of the song I looked back up at the table and saw Dumbledore wiping away a tear

"Alas, music a type of magic not taught at this school" he smiled serenely "Now off to bed all of you!"

As I was about to look away I locked eyes with a pair of black eyes. My scar burned, so painfully!

"Um Percy, who's that?" he looked over and winced "Ummm, that's professor snape, he's the potions master. But everyone knows it's the dark arts he's after." I smiled "Okay thanks Percy."

On Friday the greasy black haired Professor Snape swooped into the classroom. And when he got to my name he paused on it,

"Ah, Potter our new, celebrity."

Malfoy and his goons snickered but, to my surprise, Professor Snape started to sing…

**Snape** _Harry_

**I probably shouldn't say this,**

**But at times I get so scared,**

**When I think about the previous**

**Relationship I almost shared,**

**After I called her a Mudblood**

**She hated me for life and then she died,**

**And now I'm stuck with all this guilt,**

**Harry's here he looks like her and him.**

**Oh dear**

**The seven things I hate about you,**

**The seven things I hate about you,**

**Oh you**

**You're eyes are hers,**

**You're obnoxious,**

**You're like your dad,**

**You break the rules,**

**You remind me of her**

**And her betrayal,**

**I can't believe she loved him, why?**

**You think you're great for defeating him**

**But you're really not,**

**I can't believe she's really gone**

**And the seventh thing I hate the most that you do**

**Lily died for you.**

_Yeah well;_

_Its awkward and its silent_

_As you teach me potions,_

_What I want to know now_

_Is what did I ever do?]_

_You loved my mum but now your_

_Angry and bad mouth my dad James_

_Let's be clear_

_I will never like you_

_You're taking seven steps here_

_The seven things I hate about you_

_You can't teach us,_

_You're filled with lust,_

_You love Lily, you hate James_

_Your voice is slow, you make me mad_

_I don't know why, I'm just a lad_

_Your nose is big,_

_Looks like a pig_

_I just know it hurts_

_That you loved my mum so,_

_And the seventh thing I hate the most that you do_

_I think my mum loved you too_

_And compared to all the great things,_

_That would take too long to write_

_I should probably mention the seven that my mum use to like_

_The seven things she liked about you,_

_Your voice, your eyes_

_Your black hair_

_You never told one single lie_

_You made her laugh, you made her cry_

_Which is what made her turn to another guy_

_Laying beside each other_

_When she'd fight with her mother_

_She was alright_

_You always stuck by her side_

_And the seventh thing she liked the most that you do_

_You left so she could make me ooh_

But, no matter how much I loved your mother, Potter." Snape replied softly "I will ALWAYS hate you."

**Thanks for reading! PLEASE REVIEW! We beg, without reviews we don't know if the story is good! You can give us ideas and songs to use in reviews and if you review we will give you a sneak peek about what the next chapters about! **

**So please,**

**We beg,**

**Review…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter; it all belongs to J K Rowling. I also don't own the songs How it feels to fly by Aleisha Keys or I'm so excited by the pointer sisters.**

I was so excited! I was having my first flying lesson!

That morning Hermione was reciting facts from a book she'd read on flying and Neville was gripping onto every word she said just incase something helped him stay on his broom later. Just then a barn owl bought Neville a small package from his grandmother. He opened it excitedly and showed us a glass ball the size of a tennis ball, which seemed to be full of white smoke

"It's a Remembrall" he said excitedly "You hold it tight like this and if it turns red then... Oh!" his face fell the Remembrall was red "You've forgotten something."

Neville was trying to remember what he'd forgotten when Draco malfoy who was passing by the Gryffindor table snatched the Remembrall out of his hand. Me and Ron jumped to our feet. We wanted to defend our friend! (And fight malfoy!) But Professor McGonagall who could spot trouble quicker than any other teacher in the school was there in a flash.

"What's going on here?" Neville replied "Malfoy's got my Remembrall Professor."

Scowling Malfoy dropped it back on the table "Just looking" he said and sloped away with Crabbe and Goyle behind him.

When we went outside I stood next to Ron. The broom I stood next to had twigs sticking out at crazy angles. A freaky woman came out with short grey flyaway hair and yellow eyes, like a hawk.

"Well what are you all waiting for?" she barked "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up!"

I looked down and mentally gulped how was this going to work.

"Stick out your right hand over your broom" called Madam Hooch "And say up!"

I, along with everyone else yelled "UP!" my broom shot straight into my hand and I wobbled at the sheer impact of the broom but then I laughed. Hermione's broom rolled over and Neville's wouldn't even move. Then we were taught to mount the broom properly and finally she said

"Now when I blow my whistle kick off from the ground hard keep your broom steady rise a few feet then come back down. Now 3-2…"

I think Neville was scared of being left on the ground so he kicked off early. He kept rising and rising and Madam Hooch was blowing her whistle but it wasn't doing anything

"Come back boy!" she yelled obviously panicking then Neville looked over the side of his broom and slipped of the side. Then there was a thud and a sickening crack. Madam hooch took him to the infirmary but then the git, aka Malfoy started acting like a git.

"Did you see his face the great lump?" That got me angry but I kept my self calm.

"Shut up Malfoy," Pavarti snapped

"Oh sticking up for Longbottom, never thought you'd like fat little cry babies Pavarti" That stupid Pansy Parkinson

"Look it's that stupid thing Longbottoms' Gran sent him."

Now I was angry he picked up Nevilles Remembrall.

"Give that here Malfoy" I yelled.

"I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find… maybe up a tree?" He got on his broom and flew off I flew up after him without a second thought. It was exhilarating! Malfoy, being the scardy cat he is threw the Remembrall up in the air and sped back to the ground. I watched it in slow motion fall and sped after it at the last 3 feet I caught it and straightened out. Everyone was cheering and Ron said

"What did it feel like mate?" so I sang

**Have you ever felt so strong  
That it made you feel weak  
Long days  
Long nights  
And you just can't sleep**

Have you ever been so sure  
That it gave you cold feet  
That felt all bare  
You can feel your heart beat

Well I never knew this feeling never  
Now I hope it stays and last forever  
I am riding high  
I don't want to come down  
Hope my broom don't fail me now  
And If I can touch the sky  
I'd risk to fall just to know how it feels to fly

(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Say yeah yeah yeah yeah  
(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Say yeah yeah yeah yeah  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Yeah

Have you ever felt so lost  
But didn't know until you were found  
Looking everywhere  
What you finally see know

In the room full of people  
Feels like no one's around  
Got your head in the clouds  
And your feet are off the ground

Say I never knew this feeling, never  
Now I hope it stays and last forever  
I am ridin high  
I don't want to come down  
Hope my broom don't fail me now  
And If I can touch the sky  
I'd risk to fall just to know how it feels to fly

(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Say yeah yeah yeah yeah  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Say yeah yeah yeah yeah  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
We get to go

(Higher)  
Higher  
Higher)  
Higher  
Higher

I am ridin high  
I don't want to come down  
Hope my broom don't fail me now  
And If I can touch the sky  
I'd risk to fall just to know how it feels to fly

(Yeah) yeah (yeah) yeah (yeah) yeah (yeah) yeah (yeah) yeah 

"Potter," my heart sank and Malfoy smirked it was McGonagall

"Never in my whole life… come with me." I trudged after her feeling extremely stupid we went to a classroom and she asked Professor Quirrell to borrow 'Wood'. A burly fifth year came out and McGonagall goes

"We found you a new seeker." I was confused so I asked "Wait, what?" so they started singing

**Oliver Wood **_Mcgonagall __**Both**_

_Tomorrows the night you're gonna beat Snape  
Tomorrow I'll put your young age aside  
I'll give in this time if you catch us the snitch  
We're going to win the quidditch cup this year  
_**  
I want you to join us beat them we're gonna thrash em harry  
I wanna beat them win it we're need to be the best  
And you fly real good so just let gooooo!**

_**We're so excited, and we just can't hide it  
We're about to put you on the team and I think we like it  
We're so excited, and we just can't hide it  
And we know, we know, we know, we know, we know we want you, want you**_****

_We shouldn't even think about tomorrow  
Just if you play your best it will turn out all fine  
You'll have a good time Harry, don't you worry  
And if you lose cause of pressure, well boy that's just fine_

_**Let's get excited, we just can't hide it  
We're about to lose control and I think we like it  
We're so excited, and we just can't hide it  
And we know, we know, we know, we know, we know we want you, want you**_**  
**

**We have beaters, keepers, and a couple chasers  
We want you to be seeker, and catch us, the golden snitch now  
You could be the youngest seeker in the last century**

_**We're so excited, and we just can't hide it  
We're about to lose control and I think we like it  
We're so excited, and we just can't hide it  
And we know, we know, we know, we know, we know we want you, want you**_**  
**_  
Do what you just did, cause your so amazing  
Whoohoohoohoo, ahw!  
I think you'll help us win, against Slytherin  
Whoohoohoohoo, ahw!  
_**  
**_**We're so excited, and we just can't hide it  
We're about to lose control and I think we like it  
We're so excited, and we just can't hide it  
And we know, we know, we know, we know, we know we want you, want you**_**  
**

**Thanks please review! I feel so upset when no one reviews! Do you like the story? Who do you want to sing? Stuff like that so please review!**

**Reviews are like cookies and I love cookies…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the song Monster by The Automatic.**

It's been a day since I got accepted onto the team. Fred and George, Ron older twin brothers ran over to us,

"Harry congratulations, Wood just told us"

"We're beaters for the team,"

"Our job is to stop"

"The bludgers from hitting you!" they said switching back and forth.

I smirked at them and they went and sat down next to lee Jordan, their best friend.

"Surprised, you're still here, Potter. Enjoying your last meal before you're carted off to live with those Muggles again?" came the smug voice of Draco Malfoy from behind me.

"You're a lot braver now you're back on the ground and your little friends with you." All Crabbe and Goyle could do, with a table full of teachers watching was to crack their fists and look menacing.

Malfoy glared at me.

"I'll take you anytime on your own, tonight if you want. Wizards' duel, wands only-no contact. What's the matter? Never heard of a wizards duel before I suppose."

I didn't know what to say, but I wouldn't admit that to him.

"Of course he has, I'm his second. Who's yours?" Ron inquired Malfoy looked at his goons, sizing them up.

"Crabbe. Midnight, alright. In the trophy room, that's always unlocked." As soon as Malfoy had gone I wheeled round to Ron.

"Waddya mean you're my second?" I asked, I was so confused. Ron answered casually.

"Just incase you die." I looked at him, obviously scared out of my wits.

"But don't worry, that's only in a proper Wizarding duel, all you'll be able to do is send sparks at each other!" I scowled at this, I wanted to get back at Malfoy .

"But I don't know any spells" Ron shrugged and replied.

"Throw your wand to me and punch him round the face" I smiled and we continued walking up to the Gryffindor common room.

Hermione span round in a chair that was in the common room.

"I can't believe you're going to do this." She said, looking hurt and upset. Ron rolled his eyes and I did the same, I mean- leave off.

"Come on harry we're going to be late." Ron said, pretending not to hear Hermione, in hopes of deterring her. All it did was make her more determined.

"I can't believe you're going to do this…. So selfish…" as we climbed of the portrait hole I heard a soft snoring and saw Neville who jerked awake as we stepped out.

"Oh, hi you guys, where are you going?" we smiled at him and I asked

"Neville, what are you doing out here?" he looked down and mumbled,

"I forgot the password." I looked pitifully at him and he smiled back.

"Well it won't help now the fat lady's not here." Came the annoying voice of Hermione. Ron just looked fidgety.

"Well we've gotta go so bye." He started to walk but Hermione and Neville followed.

"What are you doing?" he asked, obviously annoyed.

"Well you're not leaving me there. If we meet a teacher you will tell them the truth and take full blame." Hermione answered Ron rolled his eyes.

"Fine but be quiet and fast."

I can't believe it, Malfoy stood us up and tipped filch off! So now we're running so fast and trying to escape him.

"Quick in here!" I felt something grab my arm and pull me into the room. Hermione locked the door behind her. I lent against it in relief, until I felt Ron tugging on my sleeve.

"What Ron?" I asked only for him to start singing.

**Running away from Filch**

**Away from Filch, away from Filch **

**Mrs Norris his cat is a doof**

**A doof, a doof.**

**We stumbled across a door**

**Across a door, across a door **

**Let's hide in here, it's safe I'm sure**

**Safe I'm sure, safe I'm sure**

"**uh oh"**

**What's that coming over this way**

**Is it a monster? Is it a monster?**

**What's that coming over this way**

**Is it a monster? Is it a monster?**

**What's that coming over this way**

**Is it a monster? Is it a monster?**

**What's that coming over this way?**

**Dark, we're scared, a dog is here**

**Dog is here, dog is here**

**Wait a minute, it's got three heads!**

**It's got three heads, got three heads! **

**It growls and barks, we scream and shout**

**Scream and shout, scream and shout **

**We run back out and lock the door**

**Lock the door, lock the door**

**What was that horrible thing**

**Is it a monster? Is it a monster?**

**Run run, hide, hide, run, run, hide, hide**

**Scream, shout, scream, shout.**

**What was that horrible thing**

**Is it a monster? Is it a monster?**

After that we all ran out of the room and back to the Gryffindor tower without looking back.

"What are they doing? Keeping something like that in a school! Are they crazy?" Ron asked after Neville had torn up to his bedroom.

"Oh honestly Ronald, do you not use your eyes? It was standing on a trapdoor. It was guarding something. Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to get to bed before you include me in another one of your hairbrained schemes that get us killed, or worse-expelled."

I looked at her astonished as she stalked off Ron turned to me and replied

"That girl needs to get her priorities straight!" before we headed off to bed with even more questions. What was going on?

**Thanks for reading, please review, we're very upset **** boo hoo! Please! Tell us anything you want in a review and the****y can be bad reviews too – we just want to know if you like it!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its character; it all belongs to J.K Rowling. I also don't own Firework by Katy Perry or Mr know it all by Kelly Clarkson.**

It was lunchtime at Hogwarts and most students were hanging in the great hall. I was sitting with Ron, Hermione and Neville. We were staring at Seamus who was attempting a spell which turned water into rum. He was failing so we lost interest in him and turned to have a conversation with each other when suddenly we heard a BANG!

Seamus, who looked so confused, was sitting covered in smoke and soot. I started to laugh and sing.

_**Harry **_**Ron **_Hermione _Neville **Dean**_**all**_

_**Yeah dude you're like a firework**_**  
**_you blow up everything you touch_  
**you make snape go oh oh oh**  
**Mr. Finnegan deten-en-tion  
**  
_**Dude you're like a firework**_  
_you blow up everything you touch  
_you blow up your head wand face   
_**in every lesson and in every place.**_

Seamus just looked pissed and stormed out of the great hall to clean himself up for charms. We glanced at the clock and decided to head off.

_**In charms classroom with Professor Flitwick.**_

"Today class we will be learning the spell, Wingardium Leviosa. You take your wand and do a swish and flick. Off you try."

I picked up my wand and recited the spell whilst doing the wand action. Nothing was happening to the white feather. I glanced at Ron who was having the same trouble as me.

"Boys, look you're doing it all wrong. It's Leviosa not Leviosaaaa." Hermione said smugly.

"Fine you try, seeing as you are such the expert" Ron challenged.

Hermione looked smug and agreed with no hesitation. She recited the spell and did the wand action and amazingly the white feather floated up. It was so cool. Ron however was less impressed.

"You are such a know it all Hermione!"

**Ron **_Hermione __**both **_

**Mrs know it all  
Well ya think you know it all  
and ya kinda know it all but  
Ain't it something y'all  
When you seem to think I ought to like you  
but you act like a snob and that's so true  
So I take it down 'nother potion to swallow**

_Mr bring me down  
Well ya like to bring me down don't ya  
But I ain't laying down, Ronald I ain't going down  
Can't nobody tell me how it's gonna be  
Nobody gonna make a fool out of me  
oh Ron, you should know that I lead not follow  
_  
**Oh you think that you know me, know me  
That's why you're always so lonely, lonely  
Cause miony you don't know a thing about me  
You don't know a thing about**

_You ain't got the right to tell me  
When and where to go, no right to tell me  
Acting like you know me lately  
oh ronald you don't know a thing about me  
You don't know a thing about me  
_  
_Mr play your games  
Only got yourself to blame  
When you need some help again  
I aint falling for that again  
Cause you laugh at me cause I'm good in class  
I don't think you understand what it means to be smart  
I ain't coming back tomorrow_

**Oh you think that you know me, know me  
That's why you're always so lonely, lonely  
Cause mioney you don't know a thing about me  
You don't know a thing about me**

_You ain't got the right to tell me  
When and where to go, no right to tell me  
Acting like you own me lately  
Yeah ron cause you don't know a thing about me  
You don't know a thing about me  
_  
**So what, you are cleverer than me  
And I don't know everything about everything  
and you do  
You're so stuck up that you don't notice but you'll see yeah  
**  
**Oh you think that you know me, know me  
That's why you're always so lonely, lonely  
Cause mioney you don't know a thing about me  
You don't know a thing about me  
**  
_You ain't got the right to tell me  
When and where to go, no right to tell me  
Acting like you own me lately  
Yeah ron cause you don't know a thing about me_  
_You don't know a thing about me  
_

**Mrs. know it all **_ yeah well you don't learn at all  
_**well at least I have some friends  
**_and at least I know how to do magic oh yeah _**well you don't know a thing about me **_**yeah oh yeah you don't know a thing about me **_

When they finished everyone was staring at them. An embarrassed Ron sunk back in his seat unlike Hermione who ran out of the classroom. I sighed and turned back to my feather. Must they always fight? Before I knew it I heard another BANG similar to the one we heard earlier. I looked around and saw Seamus covered in soot again. Talk about de ja vu I thought. I thought it was the perfect moment to sing our song again.

_**Harry **_**Ron**Neville **Dean**_**all**_

_**Yeah dude you're like a firework**_**  
**_you blow up everything you touch_  
**you make snape go oh oh oh**  
**Mr. Finnegan deten-en-tion  
**  
_**Dude you're like a firework**_  
**you blow up everything you touch**_  
_you blow up your head wand face   
_**in every lesson and in every place.**_

"Professor, I think we're going to need another feather over here." I said with a smirk.

**Thanks for reading and please review! Review and you get a sneak peek same as always…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Harry potter musical chapter 9**

After charms nobody else saw Hermione for the rest of the day, which was a shock as it was the Halloween feast that night which she had been raving on about for weeks after reading it in Hogwarts: A History. When Pavarti and Lavender walked into the common room I heard the end of what she was saying;

"She's been in the girls' bathroom all day she won't come out." I jumped up at hearing this and asked Pavarti .

"Hi what did you just say. It was about Hermione right?" she looked at me sadly and gave me a smile.

"Yeah she refuses to come out for anyone. I think what Ron said really hit a nerve." Ron started fidgeting nervously at this so I grabbed his arm and muttered "Let's go to the feast."

Wow the feast was amazing. There was everything. Lots of pumpkins though the only problem was halfway through dessert Professor Quirrell ran in, his turban askew yelling

"t…t…troll in t…the d…d…dungeon! Thought you might like to know." Before fainting. The great hall was deathly silent for a second before everyone started panicking and screaming.

"QUIET!" Dumbledore bellowed shutting everyone up

"Everyone will follow their prefects back to their common room and will finish the feast there." Percy was in his element, he loved being in charge.

"Right everybody follow me! I won't let the troll get you…" I didn't hear the rest of what he said because I remembered something. I grabbed Rons' arm .

"Ron, Hermione doesn't know about the troll." He looked at me confused before asking.

"Why should I care?" I looked at him gobsmacked .

"I can't believe you! We're the reason she's stuck in there! We've got to find her!" Ron looked at me, exasperated.

"Fine. Lead the way."

We got to the corridor where Hermione was hiding in the toilet. As we tore down the corridor I smelt a horrible smell like rotten eggs and mouldy socks. It stank! I saw a huge green monster and heard a whimper next to me. Ron looked really scared and so I ran forward and shut the door into the room and locked the door. But as we looked around for the girls toilets we heard a scream and I looked at Ron in horror.

"Hermione!" we both yelled. I unlocked the door into the toilets and we ran in we turned on some music and sang while we fought the troll.

**There's a troll in Hogwarts  
go in the bathroom, took my chances**

**Gonna fight it  
to save Hermione  
Just two boys but were gonna fight it**

whoa all this stuff happens to fast  
Hermiones crying on the floor  
and we need to fight it to save her life  
we must fight just to keep her alive

we're in the eye of the troll  
It's the thrill of the fight  
Risin' up to the challenge  
Of our rival  
And the last known survivor  
Stalks his prey in the toilet  
And he's watching us all with the  
Eye of the troll

wand in nose, hanging on his back  
Hangin' on, gripping tighter  
They stack the odds  
Still we'll fight for our lives  
For the kill hope we have the skill to survive  


**we're in the eye of the troll  
It's the thrill of the fight  
Risin' up to the challenge  
Of our rival  
And the last known survivor  
Stalks his prey in the toilet  
And he's watching us all with the  
Eye of the troll**

Risin' up over his head  
ron used wingardium leviosa  
hit him on the head  
No I don't think he's dead  
Just knocked out so lets run guys

we're in the eye of the troll  
It's the thrill of the fight  
Risin' up to the challenge  
Of our rival  
And the last known survivor  
Stalks his prey in the toilet  
And he's watching us all with the  
Eye of the troll

The eye of the troll  
The eye of the troll  
The eye of the troll  
The eye of the troll

****The troll was knocked out I grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her out and pulled her into a hug.

"Are you okay?" I asked; she seemed pretty shaken up. She nodded and gave me a weak smile. Ron then tapped my shoulder and pointed over to where a very shocked professor McGonagall was standing.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Miss Granger what are you doing?" we all looked down as she carried on scolding us.

"You shouldn't be fighting a mountain troll you should be in your dorms!" just then the snobby voice of our stupid potions master cut across her.

"Oh professor, he is obviously like his father, he probably bought the troll in himself and decided to try and scare Miss Granger." I glared at him and was about to reply when Hermione's voice came out, very small and quietly.

"Please Professor; it wasn't Harry and Ron's fault. It was mine. I had read about trolls and thought I could handle them. If they hadn't have come. I would probably be dead." She looked down and McGonagall looked shocked. Her star pupil misbehaving! Me and Ron were gobsmacked but made it look as if we knew this story.

"Well Miss Granger I hope you know how lucky you are. But for reckless behaviour, 5 points from Gryffindor." Hermione bowed her head "and" she turned to us "Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley, I hope you know how lucky you are. Not many first years could fight a fully grown mountain troll and live to tell the tale" she shuddered "10 points to Gryffindor!" me and Ron hi fived.

"For sheer dumb luck!" and with that McGonagall swept out. Hermione gave us a tentative smile and said.

"Thank you for saving me, I'll just go now." But me and Ron both grabbed an arm.

"No you're coming with us," I said and Ron looked at her sadly.

"I'm sorry I upset you. It was mean and I shouldn't have done it. Can you forgive me?" Hermione then grinned and threw her arms around us and bounced up and down.

"Of course I can!" with that we all walked back up to Gryffindor common room, where we were greeted with a lot of whopping and cheering and some angry looks from Percy. Hermione smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow boys." She nodded and walked off "wait!" I yelled.

"Night Hermione, and wait for us tomorrow morning!" she smiled and nodded before disappearing upstairs before we had to recount the story of how we defeated the troll over and over before me and Ron made the excuse to go upstairs. This school year just got better!

**Thanks now please review! Just click that button below…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the song Sex on fire by Kings of Leon. Also the song I'm so excited by the Pointer Sisters I don't own.**

**Herrmione POV**

'_I'm so excited_

_And I just can't hide it,_

_I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I'll play good_

_I'm so exci-'_

'Uh, Harry, what are you doing?' I asked Harry whilst I gazed at him. He looked so emabarassed.

'Sorry Hermione but I'm just so excited for the game later, Gryffindor Vs Slytherin! Woop Woop!' He replied excited.

'Ok, but you don't need to sing around the common room, anyway let's go have breakfast.' I said whilst dragging him out the common room towards the great hall where I imagine Ron is already stuffing his face. We turned into the great hall and sat beside Ron.

'Ey ate, s ere r ead ur de ame?' Ron tried to ask Harry with his mouth stuffed with food.

'Seriously dude, chew and swallow before you ask a question, I can't understand a word your saying.' Harry replied exasperated.

'Sorry, I said, are you ready for the game?' He said fluently.

'Oh yeah, just a bit nervous, but mostly excited.'

Before he could reply, Hedwig swooped into the great hall carrying a package.

'It's not a mail day, is it Harry?' I queried.

'No, and I have no one to send me stuff anyway.' He asked confused.

Hedwig dropped the broomstick shaped package on the table in front and flew away.

'Wow, I wonder what it is.' Ron said sarcastically.

'No need for sarcasm!' I scolded.

Harry started to tear open the package and Ron and me started to copy him and help too. We all knew it was a broomstick but I never expected what I saw.

The new Nimbus 2000.

We all gasped and Wood came by and patted his back saying.

'Great, we are sure to win if you have got the new Nimbus 2000 broom.' And with that he left the hall to set up for quidditch. Harry started to get up to follow him but was tugged down by me.

'Right now Harry, you need to eat something else you'll be no good for the team.' I pestered

'But I won't be able to keep it down, I'm feeling sick.' He said.

'Now.' I said with force. He picked up a slice of toast and nibbled on it whilst running out of the great hall with his new broom.

'Another ten points to Gryffindor!' The announcer roared. We were winning but Harry needed to find that snitch before the Slytherin seeker. All of a sudden he zoomed in a certain direction. He must of seen the snitch! He nearly caught it when all of a sudden his broom started flailing about. He couldn't control it. Uh Oh.

'Snape's jinxing his broom, I can see him!' I whispered to Ron.

'Well do something then!' He trembled.

I ran out of the stands racing towards the teachers. I ran up the stairs and I had a good view of Snape's robe. I whispered a spell; Lacarnum Inflamarae.

It worked he lost his focus because of the fire. Harry's all good now. I turned to leave when suddenly I heard Professor Quirrell sing.

**Stay where you're staying**

**Don't make a move**

**Or you'll burn yourself**

**Burn yourself**

**All the commotion**

**We should be watching them play**

**Some quidditch**

**Quidditch**

**Your**

**Your robes are on fire**

**The smell of the smoke**

**The feel of the ash**

**Are distracting**

**So distracting**

**Who did this spell**

**I could take a guess**

**Such as Parvati**

**Or Padma**

**Your**

**Your robes are on fire**

**Consumed**

**With the screams of 'help'**

**Stressing about**

**Not good for your skin**

**Just calm down**

**Put it out**

**Merlin's sake, we're teachers**

**We know mostly everything**

**But we're still the greatest**

**The greatest**

**The greatest**

**Your**

**your robes are on fire**

**Your**

**Your robes are on fire**

**Consumed**

**With the screams of 'help'**

**And You**

**Your robes are on fire**

**Consumed**

**With the screams of 'help'**

I was stunned at how good of a singer Quirrell was. I returned to Ron and just said.

'It's all OK now.' We sat in silence for the rest of the match.

**Harry POV**

We won! I caught the snitch, after that jinx with my broom I thought we'd lose for sure but we won! I did catch it dramatically though, I caught it with my mouth!

**Thanks for reading. Please review, all you have to do is click that blue button below t****hat says 'review this chapter.' Then write a couple words, all reviews welcome, anonymous, critical, horrible and nice reviews that includes. So please… I have changed my name by the way to GinnyWeasley4Eva8**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the song Beautiful monster by**

We went to visit Hagrid after the quidditch match. We were talking about the game whilst Hagrid was pouring us all some tea out of his teapot.

'It was Snape jinxing your broom.' Hermione said after we started the discussion of my almost fall.

'Rubbish!' Hagrid disagreed. 'He's a professor, why would he do something like this?'

We all looked at each other before taking a sip of our tea in front of us. I decided to speak the truth though.

'He is trying to steal something you know. On Halloween I saw where that three headed dog bit him on the third floor. He is trying to steal whatever it's guarding. Not as innocent now is he?' I explained to Hagrid.

'How do you know about Fluffy?' He questioned.

'Fluffy? You mean that dog has a name? He's a monster.' I said and started to sing.

**Harry**/ _Hagrid_/ _**Ron & Hermione**_/_** all**_

**All my life and the hereafter**

**I've never seen, something like that**

**She's a monster, she will just hurt you **

**And it's me that she's gonna kill**

_But I love her, she is my baby _

_I got her from a man and she's protecting something strong_

**It's a monster**_, beautiful monster_

**But it's a monster** _but I don't mind_

_And I __need her,_ _**you said you need her**_

_Shes a monster but I don't mind_

_No, I don't mind_

_**(I don't mind, I don't, I don't mind)**_

_No, I don't mind_

_**(I don't mind, I don't, I don't mind)**_

_No, I don't mind_

_**(I don't mind, I don't, I don't mind)**_

_No, I don't mind_

**In her eyes, she wants to kill me **

_In my heart, she's just and true_

_And I don't mind, because I love her_

_And even if you die she's still my little girl __**(oh)**_

**She's a monster**_, beautiful monster_

_Beautiful monster_ _but I don't mind_

_And I need her_**, you said you need h****er**

**She's a monster**, _but I don't mind_

_And I need her, said I need her_

_Beautiful monster_

_But I don't mind_

_**(I don't mind, I don't I don't mind)**_

_No, I don't mind_

**Playing with your heart **

**And she's playing with your mind **

_And I don't mind, I don't, I don't mind_

_No, I don't mind, I don't, I don't mind_

_No, I don't mind, I don't, I don't mind_

_No, I don't mind, I don't, I don't mind_

_**(I don't mind, I don't, I don't mind)**_

_And I don't mind_

_**(I don't mind, I don't, I don't mind)**_

_Said I don't mind_

_**(I don't mind, I don't, I don't mind)**_

_Said I don't mind_

_**(I don't mind, I don't, I don't mind)**_

_**Beautiful monster**_

**She's a monster**_, beautiful monster_

_Beautiful monster but I don't mind_

_And I need her, said I need her_

_Beautiful monster but I don't mind_

_And I need her, said I need her_

_Beautiful monster_

_But I don't mind_

_**(I don't mind, I don't I don't mind)**_

_No, I don't mind_

_**(Said I don't mind, I don't, I don't mind)**_

_No, I don't mind_

_**(I don't mind, I don't, I don't mind)**_

_No, I don't mind_

_**(I don't mind, I don't, I don't mind)**_

_No, I don't mind_

'So he's yours?' I asked.

'Yea, he's mine; brought him of an Irish fella I met in the pub las' year. I lent him to Dumbledore to guard.' He stopped.

'Guard what?' I replied eagerly.

'Nothin, I've said to much already, that's top secret that is. That information belongs between Dumbledore and Nicolas Flamel.' His eyes widened when he finished speaking.

'Nicolas Flamel? So there's a Nicolas Flamel involved is there?' I told him.

Hagrid looked livid. We said goodbye and left before he blew his top. We had more information now, we can help stop Snape from stealing something, if only we knew what he was trying to steal. Only one person to ask about this; Hermione.

**Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Since we found out that a Nicholas Flamel had something to do with fluffy we had been looking everywhere for him. So it wasn't much of a surprise when Hermiones' farewell was,

"You will keep looking for him through the holidays won't you?" and we did. For a while at least, but it was the holidays after all so we forgot and got excited over the prospect of Christmas my first one without the Dursleys!

oOoOoOoOo

I woke up on Christmas day and I was so happy! No Dursleys, and I was at Hogwarts, which was the most amazing place in the world! So I sang

**Have yourself a merry little Christmas,**

**Let your heart be light**

**From now on, our troubles will be out of sight**

At this Ron looked over at me and yelled,

"Oi mate stop singing and come open your presents!" so I ran down the stairs into the common room. I got loads of presents, I got presents from Rons family, Ron Hermione and hagrid. But I also got an anonymous present and when I looked inside it Ron gasped,

"I know what that is! Dad told me about them, it's an invisibility cloak!"

oOoOoOoOo

So I was creeping into the restricted section of the library and started pulling books off the shelves at random. But when I opened the first book it started screaming at me! So I ran as fast as could because I heard filch and his stupid cat coming.

"You told me to tell you if anyone was out of bed Professor Snape and I found one so I told you…" after this filch trailed off looking kinda, really stupid. But I wanted to make sure that they didn't find me. So I ran into an abandoned classroom and I saw a huge mirror. I went and stood in front of it. I saw two people in front of it; they had to be my parents. The man looked exactly like me and the woman had my eyes. I ran, woke Ron up and bought him back. Then I sang to him.

**I'm staring at my parents in the mirror**

**I'm wondering why there here today**

**And there message couldn't be any clearer**

**If you wanna make the world a better place**

**(If you wanna make the world a better place)**

**Kill Voldemort, and get revenge**

**(Kill Voldemort, and get revenge)**

**(Na Na Na, Na Na Na, Na Na,**

**Na Nah)**

**I've been a victim of child abuse**

**From the Dursley's**

**I miss you mum and dad cause, I'm hurting so bad**

**Could I really be special here?**

**Here at Hogwarts my only home?**

**A star that's deeply scarred,**

**Like my broken heart**

**And all my hopes and dreams**

**Have disappeared forever, never to be seen**

**Cause I miss my parents**

**I miss my home, that's what I wanna see**

**I'm staring at my parents in the mirror**

**(Ooh!)**

**I'm wondering why there here today**

**(Ooh!)**

**And there message couldn't be any clearer**

**If you wanna make the world a better place**

**Kill Voldemort, and get revenge**

**I'm staring at my parents in the mirror**

**(Ooh!)**

**I'm wondering why there here today**

**(Here today!-Ooh!)**

**And there message couldn't be any clearer**

**If you wanna make this world a better place**

**Kill Voldemort and get. . .**

**Revenge!**

**I'm staring at my parents in the mirror**

**I'm wondering why there here today**

**There message couldn't be any clearer**

**Kill Voldemort and get revenge**

**I'm staring at my parents in the mirror**

**I'm wondering why there here today**

**There message couldn't be any clearer**

**If you wanna make the world a better place**

**Kill Voldemort and get revenge**

**Get revenge!**

**Yeah!**

Ron looked shocked when I'd finished and said,

"Mate, there's no one in the mirror." So I pushed him in front of it.

"Bloody hell!" he exclaimed "I'm head boy and Quidditch captain. Do you think this mirror shows the future!" his face was ectastic,

"How can it my parents are dead." I whispered.

For the next 4 days I went to see my parents in the mirror until… "back again harry!" I whipped my head around.

"Professor Dumbledore!" I exclaimed.

"Harry," he smiled "I'm sorry I didn't see you when I came in." he smiled "I don't need an invisibility cloak to make myself invisible." He smiled and walked over to me "but harry, this mirror, the mirror of Erised, will being moved to a new home tomorrow and I urge you to not come looking for it."

"But sir, what does this mirror show us." I asked him, he looked at me mysteriously,

"What do YOU think it does?" I thought for a minute,

"It shows us what we want. Anything thing we want."

Professor Dumbledore said, "Close. It shows nothing more or less than your deepest heart's desire." I mulled this over. It made sense I wanted a family, and from what I could tell, Ron wanted to be the most admired in his family.

So I asked him "what do you see sir?" he smiled serenely "I, I see socks" I looked at him gobsmacked,

"Pardon sir?"

"Alas another year has gone by and I haven't gotten one pair of socks. People insist on buying me books. Well goodbye harry, you should be in bed so goodnight." I walked away, this year was the opposite of a normal year at Hogwarts, I'm sure.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Harry POV**

Hermione has just got back from the Christmas holidays and is trying to find out more about Nicolas Flamel after my failed attempt. Seeing as Ron was stuffing his face in the Great hall and Hermione was in the library, I decided to visit Hagrid and his new surprise he wanted to show me.

I walked down to his hut and knocked on the door.

'One sec' Hagrid bellowed from inside.

A few seconds later the door creaked open to show a cheerful looking Hagrid wearing an apron and oven mits. He invited me in and offered me some tea which I politely declined and asked him;

'So what's the surprise Hagrid?'

His eyes lit up and he said excitedly,

'Oh yes, right, I got a new pet – here it's nearly ready.'

I was puzzled and I imagine my face showed it because Hagrid started to speak again.

'Oh sorry, my new pet's a dragon, look here it is.' He finished his sentence and bought an egg to the table. Suddenly it started to crack and a little baby broke out. It hopped onto the table and peered at Hagrid.

'Awwww look it knows its Mama!' Hagrid said happily.

The next second it breathed fire which scorched Hagrid's beard. He quickly patted the fire out saying, 'No harm done.' But I knew otherwise.

'You can't keep that Hagrid – it belongs with its own kind – what happens when it gets bigger? It's not safe, you've already been burnt' I said trying to persuade him.

'What, I can't do that to Norbert!' He cried.

'Hagrid you have to.' He thought for a while and I tried to persuade him a bit more by singing a song.

_**Harry**_/**Hagrid**

_**I gotta say what's on my mind  
I don't think you should keep it  
it's not right hagrid  
it keeps getting in the way  
you need to get rid of it  
before it's too late **_

Hagrid decided to let Norbert go,

******You got to leave today**

**cause I've gotta do what's best for you****  
****You'll be ****ok...****  
****  
****You've got to move you'll be safer there ****  
****you just don't belong here****  
****I hope you understand****  
****you'll find a nice place,****  
****in this world so hey****  
****But for you and me now****  
****we gotta go our own ways ****  
****  
**_**you should think about your life**__**  
**__**cause you've got your hopes **__**up**__**  
**__**and you watch them fall everytime**__**  
**__**you shouldn't be so ashamed **__**  
**__**so just let him go he'll be just fine **__**  
**__**you'll always have a special place **__**  
**_**  
****you're leaving today cause I've ****  
****gotta do what's best for you ****  
****you'll be ok...****  
****  
****You've got to move you'll be safer**** there ****  
****you just don't belong here****  
****I hope you understand****  
****you'll find a nice place,****  
****in this world so hey****  
****But for you and me now****  
****we gotta go our own ways ****  
****  
****What about him?****  
****I raised he's my baby.****  
**_**  
**__**What about you?**__**  
**_**  
****you know it****'****s never hurt you ****  
****  
**_**and you need to**__** see **__**  
**__**  
**_**What am I supposed to do?****  
****  
**_**It's gotta leave but it'll miss you **__**  
**__**  
**_**I'll miss you****  
****  
****so****  
****you've got to move you'll be safer there ****  
****  
****  
****Why do you have to go?****  
****  
****you just don't belong here****  
****I hope you understand**

**I'm dying inside**

you'll find a nice place,  
in this world so hey  
But for you and me now

**I want you to stay**

we gotta go our own ways

You've got to move you'll be safer there

What about us?

you just don't belong here  
I hope you understand 

**I'm dying inside**

you'll find a nice place,  
in this world so hey  
But for you and me now  
we gotta go our own ways  
we gotta go our own ways  
we gotta go our own ways

The next day, Norbert went to Romania and Hagrid was alone again…

**Thanks for reading!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Thank you for the Music by ABBA.**

After a lot of research, we found out that, Nicholas Flamel was a famous alchemist and that he was in possession of the philosophers' stone, a stone that can make the owner immortal and can turn anything it touches into gold. Finally, after a lot of thought we concluded the dragon dealer might have hoodwinked Hagrid, it turned out to be true.

He told us inadvertently that to make fluffy go to sleep all you had to do was play it some music. We went to tell Dumbledore that Snape was going to steal the philosopher's stone but we found out from Professor McGonagall that he had to go to the ministry.

Hermione said it was probably a ploy to get Dumbledore away from the stone so it was easier to get away. We also realised that Snape was probably getting the stone to bring Voldemort back to life so we needed to act fast.

That night we waited for everyone to go to bed and were about to leave the common room when, "I can't believe you're going to do this!" it was Neville. "You've already lost loads of points for Gryffindor!"

Ron turned to Neville exasperated "yeah well how are you going to stop us?" he challenged Neville lifted his fists and said voice quivering "I'll… I'll fight you!"

Hermione looked at both of us "we're running out of time!" she whispered and then turned to Neville, her wand raised "Neville I'm really sorry about this… petrificus totallus!" she spoke and we left the common room. When we got to the third floor corridor, Hermione used alohomora and then she started to sing…

Hermione/_Ron_/**Harry**

I'm nothing special, in fact I'm a bit of a nerd  
If I tell a joke, well I don't know any at all.  
But I have a talent, a wonderful thing  
If you need to study, I'm the one you see  
I'm so smart and full of wisdom  
All I want is to share my books around.

So I say  
Thank you for the books, the books I'm reading  
Thanks for all the joy they're bringing  
I can't live without it, I ask in all honesty  
What would my life be?  
Without a book or a quill what are we?  
So I say thank you for the books  
For giving it to me

_Mother says I was a eater before I could walk__  
__She says I began to moan long before I could talk__  
__And I've often w__ondered, how did it all start?__  
__Who found out that this behaviours wrong?__  
__Not me!__  
__Well, whoever it was, I'm a fan to eat__  
__  
__So I say__  
__Thank you for the food, the food I'm eating__  
__Thanks for all the joy it brings to me belly__  
__I can't live without it, I ask in all__ honesty__  
__What would my life be?__  
__Without a sausage or a potato what are we?__  
__So I say thank you for the food__  
__For giving it to me_

**I've been so unlucky, I am the boy with the scar****  
****I wanna shout it out to everybody****  
****What a place, what a life, it is at Hogwarts.****  
****This is my real true home!**

**So I say  
Thank you for the wizards, the people here  
Thanks for all the joy they're bringing  
I can't live without it, I ask in all honesty  
What would my life be?  
A bitter hole with no hopes or dreams!  
So I say thank you for Hogwarts  
For giving it to me.**

After we finished singing, Fluffy fell asleep and we all sighed in relief. We quickly went through the trapdoor and landed on something soft.

**Hope you liked it!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Walking on Sunshine by Katrina and the Waves.**

As soon as we landed in the soft thing, lights illuminated the surrounding area, we were in some sort of vine pit; all of a sudden it started moving and tied us each up.

'How do you suppose we get out of this one?' I questioned, we all started to struggle.

'This is devil's snare, what did Professor Sprout say? It likes damp and dark conditions.' Hermione asked.

'Yeah so light a fire!' I replied.

'We have no wood!' She cried.

'Are you a witch or not?' Ron screamed.

'I can't reach my wand, let me try something!' Hermione shot back and soon sang,

**Oh! Ohhhh yeeeh  
I used to think i wouldn't have friends, but I have for sure  
And I can't believe we all met at a compartment door  
Now everytime I go for my owl, gotta hold myself down  
Cos I just wait till you write me your coming around**

I'm walking on sunshine , wooah  
I'm walking on sunshine, woooah  
I'm walking on sunshine, woooah  
and don't it feel good!

Hey , alright now  
and dont it feel good!  
hey yeh

I used to think maybe I'd be lonely, but know it's not true  
cause I will spend all my life happy with you two  
now I know we'll be friends forever  
not just for a day , no no no  
I said we can be best friends forever if that's okay

woah yeh!  
I'm walking on sunshine, wooah  
I'm walking on sunshine, woooah  
I'm walking on sunshine, woooah  
and don't it feel good!

Hey , alright now  
and don't it feel good!  
Hey yeh ,oh yeh  
and don't it feel good!

walking on sunshine  
walking on sunshine

I feel the love,I feel the love, I feel the love that's friendship here  
I feel the love, I feel the love, I feel the love that's friendship here

I'm on sunshine boys oh  
I'm on sunshine boys oh

I'm walking on sunshine wooah  
I'm walking on sunshine wooah  
I'm walking on sunshine wooah

and don't it feel good!  
I'll say it again now  
and don't it feel good! 

It worked! We all fell through and landed with a thump. We peered around before spotting a door; we hesitantly opened the door before going inside.

**Thanks for reading!****  
****  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the song Flying Without Wings by Westlife.**

We heard a fluttering sound above us and saw sparkling birds. We threw our hands over our heads and sprinted to the other side of the room. However, the sparkly birds did not attack us so I was very confused. We pulled the door and then Hermione used _Alohomora but the door still did not open, _

_Hermione gasped, "Oh, you have to get on the broomstick and find the right key!" I smiled, I could do this "We probably need an old brass key, like the lock." Hermione said, examining the lock. _

_I looked up, saw a huge brass key with a dented wing, and grabbed a broom. Once I was in the air, I started to sing._

**I'm looking for that something  
The key that makes the door open  
You'll find it in the strangest places  
Places up I need my broom to see**

I might find it in the window  
I might find it in the stars  
Who can deny the joy it brings  
When you're on a broom looking for the key  
I'm flying without wings

I might find it amongst the other keys

**I'll have to look real hard  
Maybe it's behind Ron or Hermione  
Or trailing behind me on my broom**

I'll find it hidden in this room  
We need it to continue tonight  
And when you've found that certain key  
You've unlocked the mystery  
I'm flying without wings

So, impossible as it may seem  
You've gotta grab that broom and sing  
'Cause who's to know which one it is  
What key could it be

Well, it could be that key over there  
Or perhaps that one by Hermione's hair  
To know I've nearly caught it  
I'm the best seeker ever.

It's just within my grasp  
This feeling makes me feel alive  
And it's like flying without wings  
When I'm looking for the key  
I'm flying without wings  
With my broom guiding me  
The key will be where it ends

**I'm flying without wings  
And that's the joy you bring  
I'm flying without wings**

_When I caught the key with help from Ron and Hermione, we pushed the door and walked into the next room apprehensively…_

_Thanks, we hope you enjoyed it!_


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any songs from the musical Chess.**

'It's a chess board.' Ron stated as soon as the room brightened up. We saw the door on the other side and tried to get to it but failed and we came to the conclusion that we had to play the game.

We went to our different spaces and let the game start.

**Harry/**_Hermione/_Ron

Each game of chess means there's one less  
Variation left to be played  
Each day got through means one or two  
Less mistakes remain to be made

_Not much is known__  
Of early days of chess beyond a fairly vague report__  
That fifteen hundred years ago two princes fought__  
Though brothers, for a Hindu throne__  
_  
_Their mother cried__  
For no-one really likes their offspring fighting to the death__  
She begged them stop the slaughter with her every breath__  
But sure enough one brother died__  
_  
We had been playing for a while but neither team looked ready to face defeat.

**Sad beyond belief**_  
_**She told her winning son****  
You have caused such grief****  
I can't forgive this evil thing you've done**

He tried to explain  
How things had really been  
But he tried in vain  
No words of his could mollify the queen

**And so he asked the wisest men he knew****  
The way to lessen her distress****  
They told him he'd be pretty certain to impress****  
By using model soldiers on****  
A chequered board to show it was his brother's fault****  
They thus invented chess**

I scanned for the next move and realised the queen had to take Ron. He knew and we played on.

**Each game of chess means there's one less****  
****Variation left to be played****  
Each day got through means one or two****  
Less mistakes...**

It was over. We won. We ran to Ron to check him but he seemed fine. Hermione told me to go on and I did as she requested by going through the door and slowly walking down some steps…

**Thanks for reading!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Fight for this love by Cheryl Cole.**

"Harry, go on ahead. You have to get the stone, not me, you." I looked at Hermione in awe and shock.

"Hermione, you should go, you're smarter than me, at least come with me." She gave me a weak smile and then turned away.

"I need to look after Ron," she turned around to face me, "Plus all I am is books and smartness, you are brave and a true friend." She gave me a hug before pushing me through the door. As I stumbled through I was almost engulfed in flames and I saw the conjurer was…

Professor Quirrell! "Wait, what it's meant to be... What's going on here?" I yelled at Quirrell who smirked back at me.

"Snape, if my guess is correct. He does make a bad reputation for himself. Who wouldn't suspect him over. P…p…poor st…stu…stuttering…..Proffffesor Quirrell. But it has been me all along, I let the troll in on Halloween. I tried to get past the dog. I tried to knock you off your broom. Now we are here. But I need to find that stone!" he yelled he stood in front of the mirror, his face red and breathing heavily from his rant. I tried to process the information, if I could just keep him talking we would be fine, he would not kill me as quickly. So I started to sing…

**Hmm.. Oh  
Too much power can make you weak  
Even the stone can be a curse, curse  
Makes it hard to know what to do with it  
Keeping it can get me hurt**

Is it better, is it worse?  
To keep the stone for ya?  
You just want the power  
I know what I want to happen  
Just give it here so it can burn  
You don't really need it no

Just know that you're not in this thing alone  
Give the stone here then you can go home  
I know you wanna be immortal  
So you can kill, kill, kill, kill  
Kill me for good, oh

**It's really not worth having  
Or I'll just have to fight you to win  
Quitting's out of the question  
Cause if I quit  
There's no more HP!  
We've gotta fight, fight, fight, fight  
Fight for the stone  
We've gotta fight, fight, fight, fight  
Fight for the stone  
We've gotta fight, fight, fight, fight  
Fight for the stone  
It's not worth having  
It's not worth dying for**

Just know that you're not in this thing alone  
Give the stone here then you can go home  
I know you wanna be immortal  
So you can kill, kill, kill, kill  
Kill me for good, oh

It's really not worth having  
Or I'll just have to fight you to win  
Quitting's out of the question  
Cause if I quit  
There's no more HP!  
We've gotta fight, fight, fight, fight  
Fight for the stone  
We've gotta fight, fight, fight, fight  
Fight for the stone  
We've gotta fight, fight, fight, fight  
Fight for the stone  
It's not worth having  
It's not worth dying for

We've gotta fight, fight, fight, fight  
Fight for the stone  
We've gotta fight, fight, fight, fight  
Fight for the stone  
We've gotta fight, fight, fight, fight  
Fight for the stone  
It's not worth having  
It's not worth dying for

I stood in front of the mirror and something heavy fell into my pocket…


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Burn Baby Burn by The Trammps.**

After noticing I had the stone in my pocket, I slowly pulled it out and gazed at but Quirrell saw.

'Give me the stone!' He flew towards me as I tried to run away but he beat me. He knocked me over which cause the stone to fly out of my hands. He flew towards me again in attempt to strangle me but I pushed him away with my hands on his face and he started to burn…

**Burn baby burn! Burn baby burn! Burn baby burn! Burn baby burn!  
Burnin'!**

To mass fires, yes! Were gonna burn his face off  
quirells face burning y'all gettin' all burnt and oh - Do you hear?  
and he's screamin' - out of control  
It was so entertainin' - when my scar started to explode  
I heard somebody say

Burn baby burn! – burning his face off  
Burn baby burn! - Burn that dude down  
Burn baby burn! – burning his face off  
Burn baby burn! - Burn that dude down  
Burnin'!

philosophers stone (uhu hu hu) came in the mirror of erised  
(burnin') I couldn't hide it oh, (till I had to self-destroy) so I had to  
self destruct, (uhu hu hu)  
The heat was on (burnin'), rising to the top, huh!  
Quirrell's goin' strong (uhu hu hu)  
And that is when my scar got hot  
I heard somebody say

Burn baby burn! – burning his face off  
Burn baby burn! - Burn that dude down, yoh!  
Burn baby burn! – burning his face off  
Burn baby burn! - Burn that dude down  
Burnin'!

Up above my head I hear voices in the air - I hear voices!  
That makes me know there's (somebody) people coming here

philosophers stone, came in the mirror of erised- Do you hear?  
I couldn't hide it oh, so I had to self destruct,  
The heat was on, rising to the top  
Quirrell 's goin' strong  
That is when my scar got hot  
I heard somebody say

Burn baby burn! – burning his face off! (Aah yeah!)  
Burn baby burn! - Burn that dude down  
Burn baby burn! – burning his face off, yeah!  
Burn baby burn! - Burn that dude down  
Burn baby burn! – burning his face off! (Aah yeah!)  
Burn baby burn! - Burn that dude down  
Burn baby burn! – burning his face off, yeah!  
Burn baby burn! - Burn that dude down  
Burnin'!

I just wanna stop  
cause my scar gets hot  
Just can't stop  
but my scar gets hot

Burning, burning, burning, burning...  


After he disappeared completely I turned to pick up the stone, suddenly I felt something go threw me like a ghost and I fell unconscious grasping the stone firmly in my hand. The last thing I could hear was voices.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Celebration by Kool and the gang.**

Something gold was glinting just above me. The Snitch! I tried to catch it, but my arms were too heavy I looked around, disoriented and then saw Professor Dumbledore smiling down at me. "Good afternoon, Harry." said Dumbledore. I stared at him. Then I remembered:

"Sir! The Stone! It was Quirrell! He has the Stone! Sir, quick —"Dumbledore raised up his hand to silence me.

"Calm yourself, dear boy, you are a little behind the times," said Dumbledore. "Quirrell does not have the Stone." I thought for a second before asking;

"Then who does? Sir, I —" he raised his hand again and I fell silent.

"Harry, please relax, or Madam Pomfrey will have me thrown out."

After questioning Dumbledore, I was kept in hospital for another day before being let out for the feast, where we won! Me, Ron, Hermione and Neville got extra points because Neville stood up to us, Hermione for her 'cool head and logic', Ron for 'the best game of chess I've ever seen' and me for bravery and defeating Quirrell! When we were about to get on the train to get home. Hagrid came up to me.

"Harry I wanted to give you this." He gave me a leather book and when I opened it there were pictures of my mum and dad in it! I gave him the closest thing to a hug I could give him, cause he was sooo big! However, before I got on the train I wanted to do something;

**Harry/**_Ron/_Hermione/**Hogwarts students/**_Voldemort_

**Celebrate good times, come on****  
****(Let's celebrate)****  
****Celebrate good times, come on****  
****(Let's celebrate)**

_There's a party goin' on right here__**  
**__A celebration to last throughout the years__**  
**_**So bring your good times****  
**And your laughter too**  
**We gonna celebrate your party with you

**Come on now**

**(Celebration)****  
**Let's all celebrate and have a good time**  
****(Celebration)****  
**We gonna celebrate and have a good time

_Death eaters, let show em how its done,_

_Celebrate the dark times_

_Celebrate we won!_

**Actually you lost so**

**Get outta here!**

**It's a celebration**

Celebrate good times, come on**  
**It's a celebration**  
**Celebrate good times, come on**  
**Let's celebrate

We're gonna have a good time tonight**  
**Let's celebrate, it's all right**  
**We're gonna have a good time tonight**  
**Let's celebrate, it's all right

**Baby**

We're gonna have a good time tonight**  
****(Ce-le-bra-tion)****  
**Let's celebrate, it's all right**  
**We're gonna have a good time tonight**  
****(Ce-le-bra-tion)****  
**Let's celebrate, it's all right

Celebrate good times, come on**  
****(Let's celebrate)****  
**Celebrate good times, come on**  
**It's a celebration**  
**Celebrate good times, come on**  
****(Let's celebrate)**

**(Woo!)**

Come on and celebrate, good times, tonight**  
****(Celebrate good times, come on)****  
**_'Cause everything's gonna be all right_**  
**Let's celebrate**  
****(Celebrate good times, come on)****  
****Let's celebrate...**

I got on the train and relished in my last moments of freedom until next year! I could not wait to go back to Hogwarts, contraire to every one else, I love school and all the crazy danger that comes with it!

**The end!**

**The sequel – Harry Potter and the chamber of secrets musical – will be uploaded soon.**


End file.
